


Fork橙子Cake荒耶

by WGF



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M, Fork&Cake
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGF/pseuds/WGF
Summary: 就是恰血恰口水 我觉得没啥好预警 但还是说一下 有很多口水描写（（（





	Fork橙子Cake荒耶

**Author's Note:**

> 就是恰血恰口水 我觉得没啥好预警 但还是说一下 有很多口水描写（（（

“荒耶——”书房的门被粗暴推开，哐当撞上地吸。  
男人抬起头，翻起一角的书页停在手指上。  
“让我咬一口。”少女没穿拖鞋的双脚噔噔踩着地板逼近书桌，胸口因气急而明显地上下起伏。  
荒耶看着她，直到她的影子盖住整本书。“晚上，现在不行。”他面不改色地说。  
如同置身于雨后的地下室，男人身上阴冷潮湿的气息灌进橙子的鼻腔，每次呼吸都仿佛咽下水汽。  
发霉的过期cake。  
橙子腹诽着，一把扯住领带，将椅子里的人拎出来：“就现在。”话音未落，她照着肩颈暴露的皮肤咬下去。  
男人垂下的手猛地抓住座椅的木质扶手。他经受过远比这强烈的痛，但苍崎橙子仍然令他心悸。她进食时总是不假思索，不留余地，好像从来不考虑伦理、舆论、连他会不会死也不在乎。她的欲望从一开始便明明白白地在他面前打开——  
“荒耶，让我咬一口。”  
男人紧抿的嘴唇放松了一些。他或许会推辞，但从不拒绝她。

该怎么形容这种味道呢……  
橙子慢慢抬起头，舔了舔嘴唇。荒耶肩膀上，牙印深深嵌入肉里，血迫不及待地从一圈凹痕里冒出来。鲜红的液体凝结成珠，越过锁骨，在衬衫里迅速滚落。橙子一低头，咬住了那块单薄的布料。她把头埋在荒耶胸口，吮吸着布料上残留的血液。没错，就是这个，她丧失味觉以后尝到的第一种味道。如同隔夜的陈茶，浓郁的苦涩让人皱眉，她却忍不住用牙齿反复切割，用舌头仔细摩挲，回过神来已经对此欲罢不能。于是她迫不及待地扯开衬衫领子，扑到他肩膀上。两排牙齿猛地钳住伤口，将原本细长的口子朝两边撕裂。血一下涌出来，甘泉般浇灌她发紧的喉咙。柔软的组织也从表皮下翻出来。  
这就是人体的绝妙之处：即使外在已经衰老，皱纹如蛛网密布，内里的血肉依然是粉红的，新鲜得如若初生。太美妙了。她情不自禁闭上眼，柔软的双唇贴在发热的皮肤上，舌尖拨开伤口，直抵最深处。  
同时，荒耶抓着橙子的腰，呼吸不知不觉变得粗糙，一下一下擦过她耳边。痛觉是其次的，首先是橙子的体温。她整个人匍匐在他身上，像狮子挂在野牛身上那样，标准的猫科动物捕猎方式。前胸压着他的心脏，左手牢牢攀住脖子，右手则抓紧肩膀。几乎所有裸露的皮肤都与他相贴，他甚至有一瞬间担心心跳得太剧烈会被她察觉。  
忽然，橙子直起身，牙齿上还挂着血丝，眼睛直勾勾地盯着荒耶。太苦了。荒耶的味道像浴室里的水蒸气一样包裹着她，让她的鼻腔口腔里充满苦涩，使她不得不停下，等呼吸慢慢稀释嘴里他的味道。  
“痛吗？”她松开左手，右手放他唇边，抚摸着干燥的嘴唇。  
荒耶摇头。  
笨蛋。这不等于在引诱我吗。  
橙子笑了笑，手指按住下唇，在荒耶专注于观察她的时候撬开了他的牙齿。食指刮过上颚，她看到他眼中闪过惊讶，更笑得眯起眼。手指在口腔内壁游走，指甲蹭过脆弱的组织，差点让他战栗。唾液渐渐湿润了指尖，但橙子觉得还远远不够。于是她一手挑起荒耶的舌头，将它按在上牙的齿根处，另一只手将他的下巴掰低。这样唾液就会分泌得更勤快，并且无法自控地往下流。这还是她在生物课上学会的，没想到在这种时候派上用场。  
没过多久，粘稠的液体果然在舌下汇聚成一汪潭水，很快就要破出口腔。荒耶终于忍不住想要闭上嘴。他对橙子再宽容也不能忍受自己像条狗一样在她面前滴着口水，好像在乞求一个直截了当的吻。但橙子看穿了他的动作，在牙齿咬住她手指之前，将半只手探进去，强行撑开他的口腔。  
“别动。”她冷淡地警告。  
荒耶的牙齿卡在她虎口附近，唾液滴在手背上。那是他想亲吻的地方，所以没有咬下去。  
于是橙子把手拿出来，接住流到下巴的唾液，逆着流过的痕迹，将液体一滴不剩地刮到指腹上。然后送进嘴里。  
苦。  
尽管已经有心理准备，她还是被苦得眉毛鼻子皱成一团。  
他身上到底发生了什么才会让体质变成这样……  
她一边好奇，一边吮吸手指，将藏在指甲缝里的液体都舔食得干干净净。  
与此同时，荒耶在想另一码事。他目不转睛地盯着橙子，眼睁睁看着她把两根手指再次深入他半开的嘴里，从中舀出一团透明的液体。比蛛丝还脆弱的银线挂在手指与嘴唇之间，然后摇摇欲坠地接到她的嘴唇上。  
不行。  
荒耶皱紧双眉，但他干燥到疼痛的喉咙发不出声，只有嘴唇微微颤抖着。而橙子已经将手指含进嘴里。前两节完全没入，舌头剥下裹着手指的液体。浓烈的苦味顿时发散，直冲大脑，一瞬间她怀疑自己是不是晕过去了。咽下最激烈的味道之后，她才重新看清荒耶的脸，在他漆黑的眼睛里看到自己一点点抽出手指。湿润的皮肤磕着齿尖而过，保证所有唾液都留在嘴里，不管是他的还是她自己的，反正都混在一起。“啵”，她像个炸鸡爱好者，吃到最后也没忘了用嘴唇吮干净手指上残留的调味料。这声不响，却在静悄悄的书房里特别清脆，好像挑断了某人的神经一样。  
荒耶的眼神在颤动，橙子终于注意到了。  
他想，不能继续下去了。  
荒耶对自控力有绝对的自信。但这不等于任何情况下他都能控制住自己，而是说他非常清楚自己的临界点在哪里，到什么程度会控制不住。比如说现在，他就发疯似的想跟橙子做爱。只要她给他一个眼神，哪怕是睫毛再多颤抖一下，他也会瞬间将她压在桌上亲吻。  
正在这千钧一发的时候，橙子先吻住了他。  
接吻虽然可以算一种进食方式，但它跟刚才那些有本质区别：接吻是双向的。如果橙子要进食，完全可以选择其他单向的方法，没必要像现在这样。也就是说，她在给他机会，一个可以将刚才藏在眼睛里的东西全部宣泄出来的机会。于是荒耶毫不犹豫地吻回去，一手抱紧她的腰，一手伸入有如余晖的长发，抚摸她的后颈。舌头在黑暗中相互摩擦，交缠又分离。他在她的齿缝间尝到了自己的血，铁锈味，就像其他所有人的血一样。他不明白是什么让橙子尝到后露出痛苦的表情，又是什么让她痛苦也要选择他来进食。不过他很清楚的是，她进食的样子让他着迷。如果他最终不得不像一个普通人那样死去，他会选择被橙子吃掉。  
正当荒耶沉醉于遥远的幻想时，一股尖锐的刺痛将他猛然摔向地心。腥味顿时充满两人的口腔。唇瓣暂时分离，拉出的丝线也裹着红色。液体漫过荒耶的嘴角淌下来，被橙子按住。他一低头，看到她指尖鲜红的颜色，才发现是舌头被咬破了。  
“不是咬一口吗？”荒耶低沉的声音因为满嘴的血而变得含混、甚至软弱。  
橙子闻言眯起眼睛，凑到他面前，用沾了血的手指慢慢涂他的下唇：“不是你一副想接吻的表情吗？”


End file.
